Kathrie Evans
by sandyaura
Summary: The events leading up to the end of Harry's second year end up granting two students their greatest wishes...  NOTE: Rating may change!


Harry Potter was by no means a normal wizard. Born into a family that had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, and placed with his mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, he had faced far more dangers than anyone had ever faced in their lifetime. At one year of age, he had defeated Lord Voldemort, after he murdered his parents, Lily and James Potter. The killing curse was said to have reflected off the a shield that Harry produced. His first year at school ended in Voldemort's thwarted attempt to steal the Philosopher's stone. Just a moment ago, he faced Voldemort once again, defeating a basilisk and a memory of Voldemort himself to save his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley. Yet, unlike the fraudulent defense professor, Gildory Lockart, he hated the fame that came with defeating Lord Voldemort at the age of one. He never wanted to be famous for something that had ended in the murder of his parents. If he could, he would be happy to trade the fame for his parents' lives.

Ginny Weasley was the only girl and the youngest in a family with seven other siblings. Since her birth, she had been infatuated with Harry Potter; having her parents read her the story of Voldemort's demise each night until she had been too old for bedtime stories. Yet, as she finally went to school with Harry, her crush evaporated, just to be replaced with something much stronger upon discovering that Harry was not exactly the glamorous hero she had imagined him to be. Through the year, she discovered that unlike her imaginary Harry, the real Harry disliked attention to his title as "The Boy Who Lived", and was otherwise a normal person. As she became possessed by the memory that was Tom Riddle, her experience caused her to become one of the few people to fully understand him. Harry's main friends, Ron and Hermione would never understand him the way she did. Battling against her possession by Tom Riddle, she became one of the few to face Lord Voldemort and survive.

Fate had personally watched Harry Potter through the years of his life, along with those around him. She had already seen the darkness that would eventually turn back into one Lord Voldemort in the future. Tied into the web of other's fates, Lord Voldemort's fate could not be affected without bringing grievous harm to other innocents. Yet, the boy himself was one of those innocents that she could not stand bringing harm to. Looking through the string that represented Harry's life, she saw an opportunity to help the boy out. At one point, his string twisted tightly with another string belonging to a girl that he would eventually marry, Ginny Weasley. Reviewing her string, Fate put her plan into motion. Reaching at the two twisted strings that would mark the events at the Chamber of Secrets, Fate adjusted the strings appropriately. As she finished, she stood back, and admired at the result. Their marriage, which would have happened far in the future, was now included in the interaction of their strings at the Chamber. The marriage would be conceived through a bond between both of their souls, and would result in the creation of a new thread that represented the product of the soul merge along with their new powers."It will have to do", she mused as she stared at the web of strings, "It will grant them both their greatest desires and the power to defeat Lord Voldemort".

* * *

><p>May 29th, 1993 – Chamber of Secrets<p>

As the last of the screams from Riddle's diary faded away, Harry pulled a fully-conscious and heavily sobbing Ginny into his arms. As he held her, a bright light emanated from the two children, originating from both of their souls. Within seconds, a small sun had appeared in the Chamber as waves of magic bled off from the glowing ball of fire and embedded themselves in the floor, ceiling, and walls of the Chamber. A few minutes after the sun had appeared, the glowing ball collapsed on itself, revealing its center.

In the space that the two children had previously occupied, a purple-eyed, teenage girl in a purple muggle v-neck dress now laid unconscious. As she laid, unmoving, a small book, with the title _Fate's Guide to a Soul Bond _stamped on its side_,_ appeared overhead and dropped onto her chest with a smack.

**Meanwhile...**

Within the dimly lit family archives of the Ministry of Magic, two names vanished from the ancient tomes – one from the Potter tome, and one from the Weasley tome. A third tome labeled _"Evans" _appeared between the two, and black ink recorded the birth of _Lady Kathrie Evans_ as May 29, 1993. Within seconds, the entire wizarding world watched as both the names _Harry Potter_ and _Ginny Weasley _vanished to be replaced with _Lady Kathrie Evans_. On the Weasley family clock, the name _Ginny, _engraved on the hands that represented the members of the Weasley family, faded and the hand that previously tracked her existence fell from the ancient clock and hit the floor with a loud clang.

In the Gringotts' vault library, where the ownership of vaults were recorded, the tome labeled _Potter_ opened while the name _Harry Potter_ faded from view, the ink seemingly being absorbed into the tome. A second name, _Lady Kathrie Evans_, appeared a second later, right at the same spot. A few rooms away, a parchment outlining the Potter estate folded itself into an envelope, along with a vault key and a will. A stamp later, the envelope, now bearing the Gringotts' wax seal, headed towards Hogwarts on the scaly leg of an owl.

Finally, with a crash that was heard for miles, the wards around Number 14, Privet Drive, fell and the trinket monitoring the strength of the wards on Headmaster Dumbledore's desk stopped spinning.

In the span of a few minutes, all the records of the two children had vanished from the wizarding world, and a teenage girl, by the name of _Kathrie Evans_ was born.

* * *

><p><strong>May 30th, 1993 – Chamber of Secrets<strong>

Albus Dumbledore walked through the newly-cleared tunnel leading to the Chamber of Secrets, his wand cutting through the gloom of the passageway. He had only one thing in mind. Finding Harry and Ginny while reversing the effects of whatever mysterious magic that occurred in the Chamber. Whatever had happened in the chamber had not only removed the protective wards surrounding number four, Privet Drive, but had also removed his and Ginevra Weasley's names from the school registrar. Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother, had found that Ginny did not exist on the school records after she was told that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Adding the names back into the records would have been easy, save for the fact that the Ministry of Magic did not have any record of her existence.

Approaching the Chamber's doors, multiple blasting charms turned the serpent-decorated doors to rubble, and he strode inside. The light from his wand illuminated the entire chamber, including the rough gashes where some form of raw magic had collided with the wall. There was no one in sight. Thoughtfully, he fingered his wand and waved it in an arc, muttering a spell as he did so. In the Chamber's gloom, a single glow indicating the presence of a living being emanated from the damp floor. Expecting the worst – for one of them to be dead, he followed the glow to a spot just to the right of a large, dead basilisk. What he saw was very different from what he had expected. Instead of the two bodies he had expected to find – one alive, one dead, there was only one unconscious body on the Chamber floor. A small, badly damaged diary with the name "T.M. Riddle" stamped in golden lettering laid beside the body along with a golden sword. Nothing else was in the chamber, save for the dead Basilisk, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and a crooning Fawkes standing on one of the stone pillars. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had completely vanished, and all that remained of them now laid at his feet in the form of a teenage girl.

Looking around one last time for anything he could have missed, he pocketed the diary, and handed the sword and the Sorting Hat to Fawkes to take back to his office. Gently lifting the unconscious girl from the floor, he headed out of the Chamber and towards the Hospital Wing. Only one thought was in his mind.

"_Molly Weasley is going to kill me for this."_

He was so preoccupied that he did not notice the small, invisible book following the body out of the Chamber. If he had seen the title, he would have understood the teenage girl's predicament, and the events that lead to the disappearance of two students immediately. Unfortunately, he did not once look back.

AN: This is just a sneak peak! It will be continued in January after I finish my exams.

P.S..: Updates will be slow since im focusing on quality


End file.
